


atomic

by Dresupi



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Short One Shot, Useless Lesbians, mutual idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Vanessa could ask Darcy for anything and she'd do it. She was head over heels for Nessa.Too bad she was too much of a coward to do anything about it...





	atomic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bernthwolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernthwolls/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Atomic by Blondie (1979) || for darcylands

“Hey… so like… can I get a ride home?”  Vanessa asked, the corner of her mouth quirking up as Darcy locked up the till in the manager’s office.

“You know you don’t need to ask, right?” Darcy said, reaching for her bag.  "You could just like… show up in my car and I’d drive you home.“

Nessa could ask Darcy for anything and she’d do it. She was head over heels for Vanessa. Too bad she was too much of a coward to do anything about it.

"That so?” Nessa replied. “Just like that?”

Darcy nodded.  "You know it, babe.“  She shouldered her bag and reached for her keys.  "You ready now?”

“Take me away from this place, oh gentle knight.”

Darcy smirked as they left the bar, locking up behind them before making their way to her beat up Corolla. She unlocked the doors and jammed her keys into the ignition as Vanessa slid into the passenger seat.  She didn’t feel like a knight or anything remotely brave as she shamelessly ogled her friend and tried to keep her heart from thumping its way out of her chest.

“Hey…” Vanessa said softly, her tone shifting slightly. There was something there. Something Darcy recognized, but couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“Hey?” Darcy echoed, smiling a little until her eyes met Vanessa’s. “What’s wrong?”

Nessa shook her head, but turned in the seat, pulling her leg up with her as she faced Darcy, dark eyes flashing as she reached out for Darcy’s hand on the ignition. “I gotta ask you something, Darce…”

Darcy’s mouth went dry as she released the keys to slide her hand into Vanessa’s.  "Ask me anything.“

"You feel this too, right?”

Feel what?  Feel the heat that prickled in her skin whenever Vanessa entered the room?  Feel the coiled desire deep in her belly whenever Vanessa looked at her?  Whenever she laughed?  Whenever she said her name?

Yeah, okay.  She felt that.

“Feel what?” she said instead, wanting to kick herself right out onto the asphalt for saying it.

Vanessa tilted her head slightly. “Tell me you don’t feel it and I’ll drop it forever.”

Darcy licked her lips, finally finding her voice as she nodded.  "I feel it too,“ she croaked, her voice low and raspy.

Vanessa laced her fingers with Darcy’s, leaning forward slowly, until their lips brushed gently against each other. Soft and tentative, Vanessa deepened the kiss and Darcy moaned softly into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open as Vanessa leaned back in the seat, her hand still clasped in Darcy’s.

"You should take me home…” Vanessa said quietly, causing Darcy to panic briefly before she continued.  "And you should come in too.“

Darcy nodded. "Yes. Definitely. Yes.”

Vanessa grinned.  "Onward, oh gentle knight?“

Darcy giggled.  She couldn’t help it.  She felt giddy and full of something wonderful.  "Onward.”

**Author's Note:**

> *blows kiss*


End file.
